


Fairy Bread

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Baking, Fluff, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: doc + fairy bread</p>
<p>Doc walked into the red base's kitchen and blinked in surprise. Donut was sitting on the ground while frantically looking through the cupboards for something. On the counter, there was a plate of buttered bread. Doc honestly had no idea what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Bread

Doc walked into the red base's kitchen and blinked in surprise. Donut was sitting on the ground while frantically looking through the cupboards for something. On the counter, there was a plate of buttered bread. Doc honestly had no idea what was going on.

"Uh, Donut? What are you doing?" He looked down at his friend with slight concern.

Donut glanced up at him. His hair was ruffled, like he hadn't bothered to style it that morning. "I'm making fairy bread! Do you want some?"

Doc glanced at the plate of bread. "What's fairy bread?"

Donut jumped up and opened one of their drawers. "It's buttered bread with sprinkles on it. It's really good, my mom used to make it when I was little."

Wrinkling his nose, Doc quickly shook his head. "No thanks. That sounds gross, sugary, and pretty unhealthy. I'll pass."

As he searched through the drawers, Donut shrugged. "All right, your loss! Hey, do you know where the sprinkles are? I can't find them anywhere, I swear that we had some leftover from Sarge's birthday when I made that huge cake."

At the mention of sprinkles and cake, Grif looked into the kitchen almost immediately. "Try looking under the sink. What are you making? Can I have some?"

Simmons wasn't far behind Grif, as always. He gave Donut the same look of worry and confusion that Doc had. He glanced from the plate of bread to Donut's messy hair hesitantly.

"This is going to be fairy bread! You can have some, but only two." Donut glanced under the sink. "Ah-ha! Thanks, Grif!"

Grif grunted his approval. "Fairy bread? Is that bread with sprinkles on it?"

Donut nodded happily. "Yep! Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Can I just have the sprinkles?" Grif moved for the colorful bottle in Donut's hand. Donut snatched it away and swatted at Grif's arm.

"No, Grif! That's disgusting," Simmons rolled his eyes in disgust as Grif pouted and stared longingly at the half-empty jar of sprinkles.

Donut moved over to the plate of buttered bread and started to evenly put the sprinkles on them. He carefully made sure that everything was done, before he stepped back and grinned. "There! You guys can have some now, if you want to."

Doc hesitantly grabbed one of the pieces. After an excited nod from Donut, he bit into it. He could definitely taste the sprinkles, but it mixed well with the bread and butter. Doc made a noise of surprise at how good it was. He quickly finished his piece and was reaching for another one.

"Are they good? I'm not sure if I got it exactly right. It's been awhile since I last made them." Donut tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at the plate of fairy bread.

Doc nodded enthusiastically at his teammates. Usually he didn't care for sugary things, but the fairy bread was really good. "Go ahead! Try one! They taste great."

That was enough for Donut and Grif, because they both dug in. Grif was soon grabbing for his second helping. Simmons was looking nervously at the food, looking like he was tentative about eating anything Donut had made.

After some nudging from Grif and hopeful stares from Donut, Simmons reluctantly tried one. His eyes lit up and he nodded happily at the taste. "That's pretty good. Not what I was expecting," Simmons mumbled through a mouthful.

Donut suddenly snickered. "Hey, Doc. Your mouth is dyed blue from the sprinkles."

Doc stuck his tongue out and glanced in a nearby mirror to make sure that Donut wasn't teasing. Unfortunately, his tongue was really bright blue. He made a small noise of disappointment. It would take forever to get it all off!

"And Simmons has a brown nose!" Sarge announced as he walked into the kitchen. He looked over at Doc and gave him a confused look. "Why is your tongue blue?"

"Sprinkles," Doc told him, slightly distracted by scrubbing at his teeth, which were also blue, but not the same bright shade that his tongue was.

"Doc! Why on earth were you eating sprinkles? Aren't you supposed to be super healthy and hippie?" Sarge gave Doc a stare of disgust.

Donut answered for him, thankfully. "I made fairy bread! Do you want some, Sarge? Everyone said that it was really good!"

Sarge eyed the plate of sprinkle-covered bread suspiciously. "No. I do not want any of _that_."

"Awww, come on, Sarge! Pleeeeeaaaase?" Donut frowned and whined.

Sarge grumbled, but carelessly grabbed the smallest piece of fairy bread that he could find. "Fine. But if it's terrible, I'm spitting it out and you can't complain." He took a small nibble, barely enough to be able to taste it. After a moment of chewing, Sarge took a bigger bite. Then a bigger bite. Before long, the whole thing was gone. There was a pause, then sarge nodded, looking satisfied. "Pretty good."

Donut grinned. "Really? You think so, Sarge? Awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't brag about it." Sarge moved to leave, but grabbed the last piece of fairy bread before he left.

Donut turned to a Doc and gave him two thumbs up. "I think this was a success!" Doc nodded in agreement.


End file.
